Клинки (банда)
Бритва Букс Грег Даган Джейд Долган Дракон Жила Канонир Костёр Кристина Майкл МакРей Мишель Молот Ромеро Скарз Снейк Член банды Клинков Выходец из Убежища (возможно) |квесты = Достать оружие для Клинков Отнести кулон Ромеро Очистить Святилище от Регуляторов Прекратить нападения банд на Святилище Стать Клинком Убить Бритву }} Клинки ( ) — организация Fallout, банда, обитающая в Могильнике. История Клинки образованы группой выходцев из демонстрационного Убежища, построенного в Лос-Анджелесе и открывшегося в 2092 году. Эта группа поселилась в большом здании в бизнес-центре Могильника. Одна из выживших, Бритва, взяла руководство и заботу о людях в свои руки, а остальные просто стали доверять ей, провозгласив своим лидером. Скорее всего, эту группу стали называть Клинками из-за вывески довоенной компании «Клинки» на здании, в котором они обитают. Клинки в Fallout По словам Джона Циммермана, мэра Святилища, «Клинки — самая ужасная из группировок, пожалуй… эти… монстры… охотятся на нас… и наших детей…». У него есть повод для подобных заявлений — он уверен, что Клинки убили его сына Джейсона. Регуляторы постоянно поддерживают это мнение, обвиняя Клинков во всех бедах Святилища и оправдывая этим свои собственные действия. На самом деле Клинки — мирный и достаточно безобидный клан, периодически третируемый Регуляторами и являющийся для них источником новых «слуг» для СвятилищаОб этом в диалоге упоминает МакРей.. Ряды Клинков иногда пополняются новичками, такими, как Майкл и его жена, добравшимися до Могильника, но не нашедшими лучшей компании. Взаимоотношения Клинки — самая многочисленная группа среди жителей Могильника, насчитывающая 39 человек. Тем не менее, у её лидера отсутствуют экспансионистские настроения, и с Последователями Апокалипсиса и Оружейниками у них нейтрально-дружелюбные отношения. С обитателями Святилища у них вооружённый нейтралитет, поскольку ненависть Святилища, искусно подогреваемая Регуляторами, всё же не даёт Циммерману достаточно храбрости, чтобы раз и навсегда очистить Могильник от Клинков, а слабая техническая базаИз всей банды вооружены только 7 человек, причём исключительно холодным оружием. Клинков мешает им справиться с Регуляторами и открыть людям правду. Шотландец МакРей тренирует Клинков рукопашному бою, являясь охранником входа в базу Клинков и одним из сколько-нибудь серьёзных противников. Выходец из Убежища может помочь одной из враждующих сторон получить преимущество. Связанные квесты Доступные для выполнения квесты не отмечаются в Пип-Бое: * Достать оружие для Клинков: Выходец должен помочь Клинкам достать хорошее оружие. * Очистить Святилище от Регуляторов: Выходец должен уничтожить Регуляторов, сам или с помощью отряда Клинков. * Убить Бритву: Выходец должен отомстить за смерть Джейсона Циммермана. Заметки * Поскольку почти все Клинки сгруппированы в одном здании, имеющем единственный выход, необходимо тщательно взвешивать шансы на победу перед тем, как доводить конфликт до боя. * Среди Клинков было много персонажей, отличавшихся характерами от общей массы. Все они были вырезаны и заменены на безымянных членов банды. * Почти все вырезанные персонажи не собирались разговаривать с Выходцем, имеющим низкий интеллект. * Вывод описания вырезанных персонажей строился следующим сложным образом. При осмотре персонажа проверялась Удача Выходца на значение более 6. Если характеристика была от 4 до 6, то проверялся Интеллект на значение более 4, и если это оказывалось так, то случайным образом выбирались ноль либо единица. Настоящее имя персонажа выводилось в случае, если выпала единица либо Выходец стал Клинком. В противном случае выводилось одно из шести предположений. Появление Дальнейшая судьба организации неизвестна. За кулисами * Первоначально при разработке предполагалось, что Клинки будут второй по жестокости бандой после Потрошителей, с которыми будут постоянно враждовать. Регуляторы же должны были выступать в роли полицейских сил Святилища, обороняющих район от налётов обеих банд. У Выходца также была возможность вступить в одну из банд. * Из-за нехватки времени на разработку Потрошители были вырезаны из игры вместе с относящимися к ним квестами и персонажами, оставшиеся в игре персонажи и организации были серьёзно переделаны, а состав Клинков значительно упрощён. Тем не менее, в диалогах других персонажейНапример, у Николь. можно обнаружить упоминания об исходном варианте. * Именно Джесси Хейниг после успеха с Яном сделал из некоторых Клинков временных напарников Выходца[[Библия Fallout 9#Интервью: 13 вопросов Джессу Хейнигу|Библия Fallout 9]]Правка Д. Хейнига на Nukapedia: «''Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player's character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement followers.''». Примечания de:Blades en:Blades es:Navajas pl:Ostrza pt-br:Blades Категория:Организации Fallout Категория:Клинки Категория:Могильник